


Blended Family

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A makeshift Family, Alive Hale Family, Allison Claudia Martin-Stilinski, Derek is a Fireman, Derek moved to Beacon Hills, Erica Reyes & Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Derek Hale are Firefighters, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hale fire happened, Laura's POV, M/M, Malia is a Hale, Married Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Oliver Martin-Parish, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a daughter, The Pack, firefighter!Derek, outsider's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “You don’t mind us crashing the party, do you?” Cora asked, her eyes eager to go out there and see just who Derek had befriended.“Yes,” Mom spoke up. “I am hoping your Stiles is here. I know you wanted to wait but I am looking forward to meeting this young man.”Derek’s eyes widen and his head whipped around to the open sliding doors that clearly led to the back yard. “Uh, right about that…”*After the Hale Fire, Derek and his family moved to New York City. However, three years later, Derek made the impulsive decision to move back to Beacon Hills.Laura didn't understand it but she let it.In an loving act to surprise Derek, Laura, Talia and Cora all travel to Beacon Hills.What happened next was something neither of them would have expected.





	Blended Family

**Author's Note:**

> Allison is played by Maggie Elizabeth Jones (Because lets me honest, that little girl screams Lydia and Stiles daugher)

To Laura Hale family was everything. She loved her family and she was proud to be called a Hale.

After a horrific fire that would have killed them all had it not for divine intervention, Laura would not be here and so wouldn't her loved ones.

Not a day went by where she didn’t treasure those around her. She got into photography and filming, documenting everything around her. Capturing beautiful moments like a hug between her mother and Cora or Derek laughing with Uncle Peter.

She wanted to trap those moments in time, forever lasting on printed paper.

She had thought nothing could ever keep them apart, not after they all survived that fire but it seemed, someone didn’t feel the same way.

Exactly three years after the Hale Fire, Derek, her younger brother, had sat them all down and told them he had decided to move back to Beacon Hills.

“What?!” Laura had screamed.

The others sat still, frozen. Mom looked sad and Cora looked confused, like she couldn’t understand what the hell Derek had just said.

Laura, in a fury shook her head when Derek opened his mouth, not doubt to spew some bullshit about needing to be on his own.

He could do that. He could be on his own. Here in New York!

“Guys, it’s not about _that_ , okay? The city… it’s not for me. I love it because you guys are here but I can’t live here forever.” He looked sad, his green-grey eyes tearful as he looked at them.

Laura saw her mom sigh dejectedly. “Why Beacon Hills, Derek?”

Her brother looked down at his hands, rubbing them together. A nervous tick he had developed after the fire when he had suffered from second-degree burns on the inside of his palm.

After it had healed, he experienced Phantom pain, and explained that he still felt like his skin was burning off his hand. After he had gotten some help, Derek never stopped rubbing his hands together.

“I don’t know. I just feel like that’s where I need to be. I can’t explain it but something is pulling me there and I need to go. I need to know what it is.”

Laura shook her head.

Her mom had tears in her eyes.

Cora was glaring angrily at Derek.

“Peter says Malia wants to come with, so I won’t be alone.” He looked at them, his eyes pleading for understanding. “I’ll come visit. I promise.”

Having to watch her brother walk away was a hard thing to do but Laura will never forget the grin he gave them as he raised his hand to wave good-bye. Malia had a matching wild-cat grin on her face as she waved both her hands.

It was still weird to have her around, to know about Uncle Peter’s affair but her mom had long ago told them that Malia was blood and a parent’s mistakes should never be held over the child’s head.

Laura knew her brother would be okay.

She knew he would visit constantly.

And he did.

But then… something changed.

He met someone.

 

                                                      ///

 

“Are you sure this is the right address?”

Laura sighed and looked out in front of her. It took a while to find the place, given Derek didn’t even know they were here but with  a quick visit to the Sheriff’s station, she gotten had Derek’s address.

“Yeah, mom. The Deputy was very eager to give it to me after she found out who I was.” Laura shook her head in amusement.

Who knew her little brother was such a do-gooder around here?

Talia Hale looked skeptical, her dark eyes narrowed as she took in the house before her. Derek had told them all that he had built the house himself, finding a nice secluded area in Beacon Hills’ preserve to as he said: put down some roots.

“There are a lot of cars here.” Cora pointed out.

Yeah… that was the reason why Mom was so skeptical.

Sure Derek had been skyping with them regularly, telling them about his day to day life. Everyone had been shocked when he announced he did odd jobs here and there, instead of a secure one like Derek Hale would have done, because he was all about stability. Construction work and also a job at the Fire Department (That had been the biggest shock of all).

Regardless of his ‘new’ way of life, everyone had been thrilled when Derek informed them that he was indeed seeing someone when Laura got a Facebook post that tagged Derek with another man.

“Well!” Talia Hale said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. “We came all this way to surprise him, let’s not keep him waiting.”

Cora groaned. “It’s not much of a wait if he doesn’t know about it.”

Laura shot her a glare to which she rolled her eyes at.

They all climbed out of the car. Distant sounds of chattering could be heard all around, faint but audible. There was music playing and the closer they got they could hear the screeching sounds of children too.

“Who knew Derek had so much friends.” Cora commented.

Laura forced herself not to react to that. Out of all of them, Cora seemed to resent Derek the most for leaving. Though she didn’t show it constantly, there were times when Laura would find her sitting alone, doing school work with her phone next to her, no doubt waiting for Derek to call.

The sisters were never close like Derek and Cora, mostly because while Derek was an almost perfect blend of them both, Cora and Laura where polar opposites. It became clear just how different they truly were when Derek left.8

Mom took a firm step forward and knocked on the door.

Tension grew and thickened as they waited for Derek to answer.

Seconds ticked by and the door remained unanswered.

“Maybe we got the wrong address?” Mom suggested.

Laura bit her lip nervously and she took her turn, knocking on the door, louder and harder this time.

She stared at the door anxiously, her foot starting to tap against the ground.

Her mother gave her a concerned look and Laura gave her a reassuring smile. “He probably can’t hear us.”

“Or maybe he just doesn’t want to answer.” Cora interjected coldly.

Just as the words left her mouth there was noise on the other side of the door. Muffled voices followed and then the door was swung open revealing a tall, bulked up guy with a shocked expressing on his face, mouth agape revealing those bunny teeth.

“Mom? Laura?” He asked in shock.

“Cora too. You know the other sister.”

Derek’s eyes snapped away from their mom and her to land on Cora between them. And then a wide grin overtook his whole face.

“Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?” He asked, excitement and joy evident in his voice.

Before they could answer, Derek moved forward, pulling them all into a bear hug. His biceps squeezed her throat but Laura could care less. Mom’s laughter blended in with Derek’s as they all returned the group hug.

After what seemed like forever, Derek pulled away.

Laura, with a beaming smile on her face looked at Derek to see her baby brother looking down at their baby sister with a small grin.

“Special hug for Cora?” Derek teased.

And just like that, the cold exterior fell as Cora rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her face. Laura suspected that Derek spoke more to Cora than he did to her and mom, especially after Laura had mentioned how hard Cora was taking Derek’s leaving.

“I’ll take that eye roll as a yes.” He joked and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Cora who closed her eyes and sighed softly, her small smile growing just a bit.

And just like, her baby sister was back. The baby sister who looked up to her and Derek, who wanted to be just like them, regardless of the fact that she was seven years younger.

“Okay, get off.” Their sister grumbled as she shoved Derek away.

Mom was smiling once more, the wrinkles around her eyes accentuated. Derek shook his head at Cora before he stepped back and looked at them all once more, a wonder filled look in his eyes.

“I- Wow, I can’t believe you guys are really here. I wish you would have called and then I would have known not to throw this party.”

At the mention of the party the smile on Derek’s face dimmed just a bit but it was enough for Laura to take note. She narrowed her eyes at Derek, glancing over his shoulders to see the house deserted and she noticed the noise from the party was now louder than before.

There were many people there, that much was clear by the cars but with the mingling of various voices, it sounded much larger than Laura had suspected. The smell of BQ waffled the air.

“So, you gonna let us in?” Cora asked.

“Oh! Right, sorry!” A worried looked passed his face and Derek stepped aside to usher them in. “Is there any bags that I need to get?”

Mom smiled at Derek and shook her head. “No, we left them at the Hotel.”

“Hotel? How long do you guys plan on staying?”

Laura raised her eyebrows. “Why?”

Derek winced and gave her an apologetic look. “No! I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant if you are planning on staying for a while, you guys can live here for the time being. I already told you your beds are ready and waiting.”

She wanted to feel guilty at her outburst but something in the way Derek kept glancing back to the general direction of where the noise was coming from, lets her know that not only was their welcome a surprise, it appeared to be also… unwelcomed.

“You don’t mind us crashing the party, do you?” Cora asked, her eyes eager to go out there and see just who Derek had befriended.

“Yes,” Mom spoke up. “I am hoping your Stiles is here. I know you wanted to wait but I am looking forward to meeting this young man.”

Derek’s eyes widen and his head whipped around to the open sliding doors that clearly led to the back yard. “Uh, right about that…”

“He is here, right?” Mom asked. “After only seeing him through a computer screen, I would very much like to see him in person. See if he is as amazing as you say he is.”

“And if he isn’t an asshole like Jennifer.” Cora interjected with a smug smirk, wincing ever so slightly when mom turned around and slapped her arm for her language.

A panicked look took over then, the color draining from Derek’s face. Laura, seeing his wide eyes, quickly scanned the area that appearing to be the sitting room. With a couch here and there, photo’s covered every visible space, hanging from the walls. She spied a pictured of Derek and Stiles on the mantel above the fire place but before she could take a closer look at the others, Derek spoke.

“Look, there is something you need to know about Stiles.” Derek said, his voice serious.

The three Hale women turned to Derek who took one final glance behind him before placing his full attention on them.

“Oh god, what? Did you guys break up?” Laura asked. “You said it was serious!”

“It is.” Derek insisted. “But he’s—Look, Stiles is kind of a—“

“YO SOURWOLF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE PEOPLE ARE WAITING FOR THE—“

A tall, lean man suddenly appeared out of nowhere, rounding the sliding door, stepping in and then coming to an abrupt stop when all eyes turned to him.

_Damn…_

The computer didn’t do him justice. There, standing before them was a handsome man with wide amber eyes. His pale complexion suiting him perfectly, going well with his messy dark hair that stood up on ends at the front and the sprinkled moles that dotted his face.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, his wide eyes moving rapidly from Derek to Talia, to Derek to Cora to Derek to Laura and then back to Cora. “Oh this is…” He trailed of again, both his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Oh shit.”

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed.

Mom’s head jerked back just a bit at that.

“Oh crap!” Stiles shouted, his body jerking forward as he rushed over to them. “Oh crap, I am so sorry for that! I don’t swear! I don’t. Just asked Derek. Oh my god. Hi!”

He thrusted out his hand for Mom who took it gingerly, only to have her hand shaken rapidly by a clearly over-jittery Stiles.

Derek had said he was a whirlwind who made an appearance like there was no tomorrow. It was one of the reasons Derek fell for him apparently.

“Hi, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Derek won’t shut up about you guys. Hi!” He thrusted his hand for Cora who took it with a wide and amused grin on her face. “Like seriously, I can’t believe you guys are here!” He took Laura’s hand and she had to grit her teeth to stop her whole body from shaking along with her hand.

Stiles took a wide step back, looking at them all with an open mouth grin. “Man, if I had known you were coming, I could have like made a better effort in my choice of clothing. Wait-“ He whipped his head toward Derek. “Did you know they were coming?”

Derek gave him a hard stare and a tilt of the head.

Stiles looked away and turned his eyes back to them.

“Uh, right! So would you like something? I can get you something. You want to go outside? The Pack wasn’t expecting you guys to show but I am sure they would all love to meet Derek’s family. Especially his work buddies.”

Wow. Just wow.

Her head was spinning from the amount of words that left Stiles mouth and at the speed they flew out.

“Oh you know what! How about I get Malia? She can-“

“Stiles.” Derek finally spoke, cutting off what Laura could easily assume would have been another rant.

The younger man spun around to look at Derek and the Hale women all let out a breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding. Derek lifted his finger for them before he took Stiles’ arm and steered them away.

Mom gave them a frown before she dismissed it and then she, along with Cora, took the time to look around the house, taking in the modest design and the open space and the welcoming feeling the place gave the moment anyone entered.

Their attention were drawn to the various photos Derek had hanging on the walls. Some of them, some of him and Stiles and some of strangers.

While Mom and Cora were distracted, Laura focused her ears on the hushed conversation between Stiles and Derek.

“… Don’t know.” Derek was saying.

Stiles glared at him. “What the hell do you mean they don’t know?!” He whispered back harshly.

Derek sighed and shook his head. “It’s not because of that. We agreed we’d wait to tell them and I don’t want to get their hopes up only for everything to fall apart.”

Stiles clenched his jaw angrily.

“Stiles, come on.” Derek whispered softy.

As their words fell into place, Laura found her eyes drifting down to their hands, looking for that particular form of jewelry that might give her some idea as to what they were keeping a secret.

“Fine!” Stiles whispered back. “But when this day is done, you and I are gonna have a long ass talk, big guy.”

Derek glared at him for a second before he nodded.

Laura’s eyebrows shot up at that. When her baby brother glared, a nodded was not usually what followed.

Derek cleared his throat as he and Stiles pulled apart and slowly made their way back to them. Derek’s eyes flickered nervously from Stiles to them before he took a deep breathe.

“Huh, Stiles… can you go get Malia? Let her know mom and my sisters are here?”

Mom frowned at that but Stiles, with one last hard look to Derek, nodded and turned to them with a bright smile. “I’m gonna make sure she brings you back something to drink? Alcohol or Soda?”

“No, thank you-" Mom was saying.

“Yes.” Laura and Cora said in unison. “Beer.”

Mom turned to give Laura and Cora a motherly glare.

“Oh come on, Mom. Just one. It won’t kill you.” Cora groaned, bringing her hand together in a pleading manner.

Mom sighed and with a shake of her head she turned to Stiles who raised his eyebrows encouraging.

“Sure, why not?” Mom said with a faint smile.

“Awesome! I’ll go get her and in the meantime tell The Pack you guys are here so that they don’t charge you all at once.”

And just like that he was gone.

“The Pack?” Cora asked Derek.

Her brother sighed. “It’s the name the people at the Fire Department calls me and my buddies. Everyone else kinda just took ownership of the name.”

Silence fell upon them. Laura could tell Derek was trying to come up with a way to broach a topic he clearly wasn’t prepared for and Cora and Mom’s gaze was clearly not helping.

Taking pity, Laura took a step forward. “What is it you and Stiles wanted to tell us?”

Mom and Cora gave her a confused frown and Derek gave a disapproving glare.

“It’s rude to listen in.” He said.

Laura shrugged. “It’s also rude to keep your family in the dark about something.”

Biting his lip nervously, Derek looked at them all for a brief moment before he walked right past them. The Hale women turned around, following him as he walked to the mantel and took off one photo.

“Uh, I was going to sit you down and talk to you guys about it all but you are going to meet her and well you should be prepared.”

“Her?” Cora asked, latching on to the one word everyone else heard too. “Oh shit are you in a polyamorous relationship?”

Mom’s shocked eyes reflected Laura and Cora’s as they all rounding on Derek.

Blush reddened Derek’s entire face. He opened his mouth, stuttering and stammering. “Wow- What? No! How can that be the first- Oh my God! No- Just no! Throw that idea out of your heads! Now! Jesus!”

Cora and Laura snort, pressing their lips together to stop themselves from laughing out loud.

“Yeah. Ha Ha very funny.” He glared at them.

Mom chuckled along with them. “Well, if you would tell us then we won’t jump to such conclusions.”

Derek, grumbling under his breathe, took a step towards them and held out a photo.

Mom, Laura and Cora all huddle together when Laura takes it and then they all lean down to get a look.

The photo was not what she expected it.

On it was Derek and Stiles, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a smiling man with dirty blonde hair. In the woman’s arms was small bundled form, a little baby fast asleep wrapped tightly in a spider man blanket and on Derek and Stiles’ lap sat a little girl, with matching red hair like the woman, her eyes squeezed shut, her cheeks puckered up and an adorable smile on her face, revealing two missing teeth.

“Okay… And they are…?” Cora questioned.

Everyone looked up to see Derek swallowing thickly.

“Uh well, that’s me and Stiles.” Derek started and Cora and Laura rolled their eyes. “The woman next to Stiles, that’s Lydia, next to her is her husband Parrish and in her arms in their baby boy, Oliver and that little girl is uh, Allison. Lydia’s daughter.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows when Derek paused.

Laura groans. “Okay so-“

“And Stiles’ daughter.” Derek blurt out.

There was a beat of silence.

Everyone was staring at Derek who looked like he was ready to either run or laugh in their face and yell ‘Joke’.

Mom opened her mouth a couple of times.

Cora kept looked down at the photo and then back at Derek.

And Laura… Laura saw how scared Derek looked. He kept rubbing his hands together, the sound of skin rubbing against skin, seemed louder than ever.

“Derek, what exactly do you think we were going to do?” Mom’s firm voice finally broke the silence.

Derek opened his mouth but a scream cut him off.

“Aunt Talia!”

Laura spun around just in time to see Malia rushing to them, her grin wild as she wrapped her arms around Mom. Malia was laughing so much, and like away, her joy was contagious and soon Laura and Cora were pulled into bear hugs. Their life momentarily squeezed out of them.

“Oh God! Stiles just told me you guys were here! I am so happy to see you!”

Laura laughed as Malia pulled back, her body bouncing slightly with joy. It’s surprising that even after all these years, Malia still had this small form of child-like joy when she was around them.

“We wanted to surprise you.” Cora said with a grin. “But Derek surprised us.”

Malia, with a grin still on her face turned to look at Derek. “You told them about Allison?”

Derek sighed and refused to meet the eyes of his mother and sisters. “Yeah…”

Their cousin nodded and turned to look at them. “You’re gonna love her. She’s so much like Lydia and Stiles, it’s amazing. Seriously! Come on!” She grabbed Cora and Laura by the wrists and then turned to Derek. “Can I show them around?"

Derek with one last look toward them gave a nod. “Yeah. I’m just gonna… talk to Mom for a second.”

Malia’s smile dimmed for a second as she gave a small and understanding nod before pulling Laura and Cora away.

“Derek…” Laura heard Mom say.

“Mom I can explain---“

And they are out the door before anymore was heard.

The air outside was fresh and the moment they stepped outside, Laura felt her heart squeeze at the amount of people smiling and laughing. She stood there for a second, shocked as one word popped up into her mind.

_Family…_

Everywhere there was joy. Four men were manning the meat by the barbecue talking loudly with beers in their hands, two women were sitting by a small picnic table and Laura immediately noticed the woman named Lydia. She was laughing and smiling with a blonde woman who was holding a baby.

A little baby boy who was standing on her thighs, seemingly fascinated with her hair.

Another man and woman where sitting near the grill with a little girl who seemed to be talking their ear off.

_Allison._

“Guys!” Malia shouted, drawing everyone’s attention. “Look who’s here!”

Every eye landed on Cora and Laura. There was a small beat before a burst of chatter broke through and everyone stood up and made their way over to them. Their smiles were friendly and excited.

The blonde was the first to arrive. “Oh shit! Finally, I get to meet you guys.”

“Hey, what the language around my son.” One of the men who were standing by the grill said. Parrish, Laura recalled.

“Sorry.” The woman apologized.

Malia laughed, taking a small step back to wrap her arms around Cora and Laura.

“Okay, guys introductions, quick.”

Everyone listed off named rapidly.

Erica.

Boyd.

Scott.

Isaac.

Lydia.

Jordan.

Noah.

Melissa.

“And this little girl is Allison.” Malia exclaimed.

Lydia smiled over to the little girl who was in Noah’s arms. “Allison, do you know that is, sweetie?”

The little girl stared at them for a few seconds before she nodded. “Yeah, Uncle Derek’s sisters...  right?”

Everyone laughed at her matter of fact tone that turned in a question at the end.

Laura, not being able to help herself, chuckled along.

“Come on. You can sit with Lydia and Erica. They’re more your company.”

Laura frowned at Malia.

“What she means to say is that we are the awesome women that run Beacon Hills. Our fellow leader being Melissa McCall.”

The woman with the wavy brown hair gave the girls a fond look. “You girls know how to make a woman feel special.”

“As supposed to her son? Who is supposed to her pride and joy?” Scott said.

Okay, so Scott was Melissa’s son. She can see the resemblances but the man she had been talking to and whose arm was currently around her, Noah, looked nothing like Scott.

“You, my sweet, thoughtful, most conniving little con artist better get back to that grill before you burn our ribs.”

Scott with one last nod to Laura and Cora take off to the grill.

“Come on.” Erica said, urging them as everyone headed toward the picnic table.

With a last look toward Cora, Laura allowed herself to be dragged along with Malia as everyone took a seat by the picnic table. Parish and Boyd bringing another table closer so that there was more than enough space for everyone.

Once they were all seated, Erica locked her eyes on Laura and Cora. “Okay, we need to know everything about Derek. Seriously? What was he like when he was younger? Was he always so serious?”

Cora laughed and shook her head. “Heck no. He was a big goof-ball.”

“No kidding?” Lydia asked. “He came off so rugged when we first met him. It didn’t help that he was glaring at Stiles for bumping into him and spilling his morning coffee.”

Everyone laughed at that.

“Okay, here’s one? Was he always a control freak?” Parrish or Jordan asked. “Like seriously, he baby proofed the house more than me.”

“Oh please,” Lydia scoffed and everyone rolled their eyes at him.

“What?” Parrish asked, an insulted looked on his face.

Erica leaned over and stage-whispered. “He was so scared to let Allison wonder around and when Oliver came he was double checking everything like the apocalypse was around the corner.”

Parrish gaped at them before he huffed and looked around with an air of exaggeration. “Where’s Stiles? He’d defend me.”

“Probably inside with Mom and Derek.” Cora answered.

Everyone died down after that.

“Uhm,” Noah asked. “Should I be worried?”

Laura frowns at him and shook her head. “Oh no. Mom will probably tease Derek and make him sweat for keeping us in the dark but no worries. She’s okay about it.”

Lydia looked over to Allison who seemed to ignore everyone and was playing contently with her brother.

“Yeah, Aunt Talia is awesome. She’s kinda like you, Melissa, but more firm.” Malia added with a grin.

“Well, raising three kids takes a lot of work. A mother needs to be firm.” Melissa said with a small glint of respect in her eyes.

Laura immediately liked her.

“So I know all you guys by name but how did you all meet Derek?” Laura asked curiously.

It was Boyd who answered this time. “Me, Erica and Isaac work with Derek at the Fire Station. We are the original members of The Pack.”

Malia scoff and rolled her eyed. “Please, if anything me and Derek are the original members.”

“Do we need to go over this again?” Isaac asked, giving her cousin a hard look.

“You know I’m right!”

Cora gave her a wide grin at the banter unfolding before them.

Lydia spoke over Isaac and Malia. “Okay, okay, okay. You may be a pack but you aren’t animals.” She rolled her eyes at them before returning them to the Hale sisters. “We met Derek the day Stiles and Derek met, actually.”

“Oh really? Do tell.” Laura asked eagerly.

She loved this dynamic between everybody. It was easy to see how this group was formed. Through love and acceptance.

“Allison, Oliver, Stiles and I were on lunch. Small thing, and then Stiles being the man who lived off curly fries wanted to get more. Now, we have this thing were I tell him not to do something and he will do it. So Stiles, mid-way in an awesome speech how I will not be the cruel dictator that will cut off his daily consumption of Nectar, had dramatically stood up. He had been so distracted that when he spun around he bumped right into Derek. Coffee literally spilled everywhere and Stiles, being the idiot that he was, started apologizing, and started patting Derek down with table napkins, _all_ over.” Lydia widened her eyes for emphasis.

Laura and Cora were laughing so hard, they had to lead against each other for support.

Oliver, who noticed the laughter, started giggling along with them, squealing the louder Cora laughed. Allison soon joined in. Isaac and Malia started cooing at them as the whole table laughed with fondness at the siblings.

“Hey, am I missing out all the fun?” A voice called behind them.

Laura still chuckling, turned around and saw Stiles making his way over to them. He looked confident but the way his eyes kept flickering to Laura and Cora gave way his wariness of them. Behind him, Laura saw Derek and Mom making their way over to them.

Then everyone quietened down.

“Hi, again. Sorry for that back there.” Stiles greeted them. “I was nervous.”

“Oh god, what did you say?” Noah groaned.

“Oh come on, have a little faith in me, dad.”

_Dad?_

Laura’s eyes snapped to Noah in shock.

“Dad?” Cora spoke aloud.

Before more questions could be asked, Derek and Mom came to a stop beside them.

“Uh, guys, this is my mom Talia Hale.”

Everyone stood up like they did for Cora and Laura.

Noah and Melissa stepped forward.

“Mrs. Hale, It’s pleasure to meet you. I’m Noah Stilinski. Stiles’ dad.”

Noah and Mom shook hands.

“Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom.”

… Wait… _Scott_ …

Laura turned to look over to her cousin who was standing beside Scott. Malia met her eyes and Laura raised her eyebrows in question to which Malia blushed and nodded.

Well damn, it’s like everyone was connected somehow.

“It’s pleasure to meet you both.” Mom said warmly.

Next was Erica, Boyd and Isaac (Who Laura noticed kept glancing over at her baby sister).

Then came Scott, who Malia introduced.

Then it was Parrish, who was respectful and brief, his boyish smile and kind eyes charming Mom instantly.

Lydia who had taken Oliver when they all stood up, took a step closer. Stiles had vanished briefly near the beginning and came up to stand next to Lydia with Allison in his arms.

“Mom.” Derek said with a proud smile on his face. “This is Lydia Martin. And these two precious ones are Oliver and Allison.”

Oliver looked up at the mention of his name and gurgled when he saw Derek. He stretched out his pudgy little arms and Lydia with a fond shake of her head, leaned forward for Derek to take him.

Mom took Oliver’s little hand and gave it a shake. The little boy immediately latched onto Mom’s finger and lean forward, mouth opening. Derek laughed as he eased Oliver back, gently prying his grip off Mom’s finger.

“AC, you know who this is right?” Stiles asked, his voice soft and encouraging.

Allison, looking up at Stiles with hesitant eyes before she turned her head to look at Mom. “Derek’s mommy.”

A round of chuckles went around.

Stiles grinned proudly when Allison stretched out her small little hand for Mom, who took it with a faux-serious face and humorous eyes.

“Hi, my name is Allison Claudia Martin-Stilinski.” She said, pausing and pronouncing her name slowly and carefully.

Laura’s heart swelled and she and Cora exchanged fond expressions.

Talia laughed softly. “It is very nice to meet you, Allison.”

“You can call me AC. Daddy does. After Aquaman.”

Laughter and groans broke out and Lydia gave Stiles a look to which he returned with a wink.

Everyone soon welcomed Mom in the group. Mr. Stilinski and Melissa quickly engaged her in a conversation.

Laura stepped aside and took everything in.

Everyone was talking to Mom, Erica and Isaac seemingly more eager to get dirty out on Derek as Boyd. She looked around for her brother and saw him and Stile having a quiet conversation once more.

And once again, she listened in.

“… went better than expected.” Derek was saying.

“You worry too much. Your family is awesome and I get why you didn’t tell them okay? But you didn’t need to worry about them freaking out.”

“I know. I just didn’t want them to think I went and formed this family that—“

“Der, you just extended it, okay. Relax. You’re stressing Ollie out, ain’t that right little man?”

She risked a glance to see Stiles lifting Oliver’s baby fist and gently bumped it against his.

“Daddy, don’t be mean to Uncle Derek.” Allison said disapprovingly.

Derek laughed. “Thank you, AC. Only you stick up for me around here, you know that?”

Allison laughed along with her brother. Stiles looked between the two of them with a small smile.

Stiles looked up at Derek and gave him a crocked grin. “You okay, now?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a beat before leaning over, pressing a brief kiss against his lips. “Always.”

“God, you’re such a dork.” Stiles laughed.

Laura quickly looked away when the two men turned returned to the group. Stiles set Allison down who took off to Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall. She watched as Mom took Lydia by the elbow, steering her just a few inches away from the group. She said something briefly to Lydia to which the red head gave a teary nod and then Mom pulled her into a hug.

She turned her eyes away from the moment and they coincidentally landed on one Scott McCall, who was just placing the last piece of meat on the grill. She knew Malia had been dating the boy for more than two years and Malia had mentioned how nervous he got sometimes when people ambushed him. She wasn’t sure if she should go up to him but curiosity won over and Laura found herself making her way over to him.

“So, you’re the Scott my cousin has been dating?”

Scott looked up and gave her a puppy grin. “Gosh, I sure hope so.”

Cute, Laura thought.

Malia had said Scott was the most sweetest and kind hearted guy you will ever meet and looking at him, Laura couldn’t have agreed more. Not even the Tattoos could change that. She moved to stand alongside him so she had a better view of everyone else.

“Everyone here is so…” She said trailing off.

“Familial?” Scott finished.

Laura looked over to him and nodded. “Yeah.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah, we get that a lot but I think with the way we are, we have to be, you know?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Well,” Scott started pointing with the poker to Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall. “Stiles and I grew up together. We are about as brotherly as two none blood relatives can get. Mom helped Sheriff Stilinski a lot with him—“

“Wait, Sheriff?” Laura cut him off.

“Yeah, he’s the county Sheriff and Parrish and Stiles are two of his deputies. Anyway, Stiles and I are family and Mom and Sheriff are actually getting close to something more, so you know…” Scott shrugged.

“And then there is Stiles and Lydia who had Allison. The best of friends you can ever get. Their relationship ended mutually and it took some time before they found their ground but they are closer now. With Jordan and Derek in the picture, Lydia and Stiles had to adjust and…. Well in the end we kinda all realized that one way or another we were all a family, no matter how you were connected and that to us is all that matters.”

Laura had a smile formed on her lips half-way through already and when Scott finished, her smile had only widened further.

“You guys are really awesome. I’m glad Derek has found you.”

Scott gave her a bright grin before he returned to the grill.

“So…” Laura started, glancing over to Malia who was laughing with Cora and Erica. “When are you going to join the Hale Family?” Scott’s head snapped overt to her. “Legally?”

“Uh-We—uhm… You-“ He stuttered, his cheeks turning a pink hue.

Laura laughed. “Oh come on, with the way Malia talked about you and from what Derek told me, you and her seem pretty serious.”

Scott’s eyes flickered over to Malia and a fond smile formed.

“See!” Laura exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

“I have but—“

“But? Life is too short for buts.”

Scott snorted. “Stiles would disagree.”

Laura gasped and punched his shoulder. “Ew! That’s my brother you’re talking about.”

Scott laughed and grimaced as he rotated his shoulder.

“Scott, marry that girl, okay?”

Scott shook his head shyly. “I will… Once Stiles and Derek tie the knot.”

Laura raised her eyebrows and turned her attention to Stiles and Derek who were talking with Mom and Mr. Stilinski. She looked happy and Laura missed that look. She missed this feeling she had now, surrounding by all these happy faces and laughter.

“Everyone!” Mom suddenly called out.

A hush fell over them all and Scott and Laura moved a little closer.

“I wanted to thank you all for welcoming my daughters and I so openly. And most of all, for loving my son and niece the way you all clearly do. When I got here, I was expecting to have a small little reunion with my family… and it seems I have been introduced to a new one. I came here to see my son but now I have met not only my son’s boyfriend but—“ Mom looked to Lydia, Parish and Stiles, “A new form of in laws , and… My grandchildren, if Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall would be gracious enough to share that title with me.”

Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad gave Mom a wide smile and a firm nod.

Mom smiled at them. “Thank you,” She said and then turned to Lydia, Stiles and Parish. “Make no mistake, you have been welcomed into the Hale family with open arms already. All of you. So, to my future son in law and—“

“Mom!” Derek groaned.

Mom gave him a stern look. “Oh hush, we all know it’s going to happen.”

Everyone laughed, as Stiles turned and hide his face in Derek’s neck.

“To a new family!” Ms. McCall shouted.

“TO A NEW FAMILY!” Everyone cheered.

Laura laughed and turned look at Scott with a wolfish grin. “Better start saving up for that ring.”

Scott gave her a smug look. “I already have one.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Derek's reaction to the Polygamous Relationship is just one of shock. It is not a personal opinion or a hateful response.


End file.
